In performing measuring and/or testing, it is frequently necessary to have a plurality of sensors secured to numerous sites of the article being measured or tested in order to obtain data from such sites. Typically in the prior art, a system which utilized a plurality of sensors for obtaining information utilized a plurality of transducers and each transducer required that a plurality of wires be connected from each transducer to a plurality of transducer indicators.
For clarity in this document, the term “sensor” is used for a device that is responsive to changes in an input quantity by providing a proportional output, typically for the purpose of measurement. In addition, the term “transducer” is used for a device for converting an input energy to an output energy, typically used for converting from one form of energy into another form of energy for the purpose of measurement. Thus, a spring scale is a sensor that converts input mechanical force into a mechanical displacement that may be read on a linear scale; a transducer used with the sensor can convert the input mechanical energy to an output electrical signal.
The large number of wires had to be manually connected to carry the signals to the transducer indicators. The bulky and unyielding array of wires required for transmission of data from the sensors to the indicators, for example electromechanical meters or computer channels, created the potential for multiple forms of data transmission errors (i.e. noise) and/or channel failure (i.e. lack of signal). For example, if a testing system had ten sensors and nine wires were required from each sensor and its associated transducers, such system would require ninety wires for transmission of data obtained therefrom.